Toy glider airplanes have been constructed in accordance with many different designs from numerous materials including balsa wood, paper, styrofoam and plastic. It is known that toy glider airplanes may be constructed from one or more sheets of styrofoam (rigid, lightweight cellular polystyrene). However, conventional toy airplanes are generally complicated in design and construction so that such airplanes are difficult or cumbersome to construct. Particularly, children find airplanes of known designs difficult to make.
Furthermore, known airplane designs are not adapted to be constructed from styrofoam containers such as hamburger containers commonly used in fast food restaurants. Known methods of constructing toy airplanes do not include a method for constructing a toy airplane from a container and a straw. And, known containers such as styrofoam hamburger containers do not include tear lines for facilitating the construction of a toy airplane from the container.